


A Dance Under The Stars

by SebastianNerd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, Dorian teaches Lavellan to dance!, Fluff, Love, M/M, dancing practice, just two guys in love, pavellan - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianNerd/pseuds/SebastianNerd
Summary: Thelvin Lavellan can't dance, Dorian gladly teaches him.A short little romantic moment between Dorian and his Amatus.





	A Dance Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, stranger!  
> This is a short little Pavellan fanfic I've had on my phone for a few weeks and I thought I might as well share this little moment with you too.

A frustrated breath of air escaped Thelvin as he barely got his balance back. He felt like a fool, or more like a new born Halla trying to walk for the first time. 

The 'dancing' the Nobles did was way more different from the dancing Thelvin had learned in his clan, the elves way of dancing felt more natural and instinctual, and not as stiff as thinking and moving at the same time. 

"Focus, Amatus." Dorian tutted as he guided Thelvin through some of the steps they had already rehearsed three times already. It was clear that Thelvin wasn't much of a dancer, he had two left feet. 

Thelvin frowned deeply as he tried to remember what came next, but as he tried to remember, his mind began to wander once more.  
A tug on the wrist brought him back from his wandering thoughts. 

"I- Ugh! I simply can't do it! It's impossible! Fenedhis..!" Thelvin growled under his breath in frustration as he almost tripped, again. It was kind of obvious why Vivienne had given up on him, especially after he tripped in her chair, her books, her... everything. 

How Dorian has the patience to even try to teach him, Thelvin could only wonder. After all, they'd been practicing for hours. The sun had already set and the skies were now filled with shining stars. 

With a tired sigh, Thelvin stopped them in the dance. His shoulders slumped as he went to the railing and leant against it with his elbows. 

"Giving up already?" Dorian asked, his voice gentle as he walked to stand beside him by the railing, he laid a warm hand on the small of Thelvin's back. 

"Why are you so patient? I'm hopeless. Not even Vivienne wants to help me anymore... so why?" Thelvin asked as he glanced over at Dorian's face, a warm smile was on his lips as he let out a long sigh. 

"Hmmm. That's a good question." Dorian mused as he wrapped his arms around Thelvin's slender hips, bringing him closer so their bodies were touching. 

"Maybe it's because... I wanted to spend some quality time with my dear Amatus."  
Dorian hummed and winked down at him, Thelvin was about to complain, but Dorian continued.  
"You've been rather busy lately. You shouldn't overwork yourself so much, you barely get any sleep these days." Dorian explained as he kissed Thelvin's red hair, his grip not loosening as they stood there.  
They stayed there staring at the stars for a few minutes until Thelvin let out a reluctant sigh and wiggled himself out of Dorian's comforting embrace. 

"Let's continue?" Thelvin said, uncertainty laced into ever words. A small amused chuckle escaped Dorian before he took Thelvin's hand in his and got back into the dancing posture. 

Thelvin frowned again as he counted every step and turn they took, trying desperately to remember each of them by hand.  
He was going to the ball at the Winter Palace in a few days after all. 

"You're so cute, Amatus." Dorian mumbled before he placed his lips on Thelvin's, startling the elf. Their dance stopped as Dorian put his warm hands on the elf's hips and pulled him closer.  
They broke the sweet kiss after a few moments to catch some air, their foreheads touching as they looked into each other's eyes, stormy grey meeting deep blue. 

"I love you..." Dorian mumbled before he kissed him once more, his grip on the elf's hips tightening a little bit as Thelvin broke the kiss to look at him. 

A warm and charming smile started to appear on Thelvin's lips as he took a deep breath of air.

"I love you too, Ma Vhenan." Thelvin whispered, his voice steady as he closed the gap between them and kissed him in a sweet and tender manner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it.  
> I do hope you enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> I will probably write more short (or long) Pavellan moments in the future. 
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you have a wonderful day/night.


End file.
